Spione im Reynosa-Drogenkartell
by Grace Moeller
Summary: Maria Reynosa, Mitglied des Reynosa-Drogenkartells, wird vom NCIS verhaftet. Doch ist sie das, was sie zu seien scheint?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

das ist meine erste Fanfiction.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr lasst ein paar Reviews da.

LG Grace

* * *

Ich floh mal wieder vor den Cops. Sie waren mir dicht auf den Fersen. Dann rief einer von ihnen:" Maria Reynosa, sofort stehen bleiben!" Ich dachte gar nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben, sondern lief sogar noch schneller. Ich schlug viele Haken und entkam schließlich durch ein Loch in dem Zaun, der plötzlich vor mir auftauchte. Die Polizisten fanden dieses Loch nicht und sahen mich nur davon rennen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte ich den Fluchtwagen, in dem mein bester Freund Tobias auf mich wartete. Als ich im Wagen saß, fuhr Tobias los. Die Polizei aus Baltimore hatte noch keine Fahndung herausgegeben, so konnten wir ungestört zum Flughafen Dullas nach Washington fahren und von dort aus nach Mexico fliegen.

Nach 5 1/2 Stunden Flug landeten wir in Mexico City. Dort stiegen wir in unser Auto und fuhren zu unserem Haus. Wir waren nicht zusammen, aber dass mehrere Mitglieder eines Kartells zusammen in einem Haus wohnten, war üblich.

Wieder zu Hause, kochte ich, während Tobias im Wohnzimmer staubsaugte. Früher war er ein Macho gewesen und der Meinung Frauen müssten alles im Haushalt machen, währendessen die Männer auf geilen Maschinen durch die Weltgeschichte rasen durften. Doch nachdem ich viel auf in eingeredet hatte, erstellten wir einen Haushaltsplan. Auf diesem Plan stand, wer wann was machen musste und bis jetzt -Oh Wunder- hatte er sich immer daran gehalten. Ich aber auch, da ich wusste, dass er sonst sofort wieder in seine alte Verhaltensweise zurückfallen würde.

Nachdem er gestaubsaugt hatte und wir gegessen hatten, schalteten wir den Fernseher an und sahen uns einen Film an. Da wir von der Flucht und dem Flug noch recht erschöpft waren, gingen wir recht früh ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten wir zusammen, ich spülte und Tobias' Freundin Lucia holte ihn ab. Er hatte Glück! Er durfte den ganzen Tag mit seiner Freundin am Strand verbringen, während ich an einer Sitzung des Kartells teilnehmen durfte.

Ich mochte die Sitzungen des Kartells nicht besonders, da ich immer nur rum saß und, da ich Spionin für das Drogenkartell war, meine Erkenntnisse erzählen musste. Unser Chef Pablo war der Meinung, dass mir die meisten Leute recht schnell vertrauten und setzte mich deshalb als Spionin ein.

Als wir in den USA gewesen waren, hatte ich mal wieder beim FBI spioniert. Ich war schon sehr oft dort gewesen um zu spionieren, doch enttarnt hatte mich nie jemand. Gestern war ich nur aufgeflogen, da ich zusammen mit Tobias durch die Stadt gebummelt bin und jemand ihn erkannt hat. Er konnte gerade so fliehen, doch mich schnappten sie. Kurz darauf konnte ich jedoch entkommen.

Nach vier langweiligen Stunden war die Sitzung endlich zu Ende. Dann redete ich noch ein bisschen mit meiner besten Freundin Adriana, die ich immer nur Andy nannte. Danach ging ich nach Hause und duschte ausgiebig. Dann kochte ich das Abendessen.

Kurz darauf aß ich alleine, da Tobias noch bei seiner Freundin war. Dann sah ich noch etwas fern und ging ins Bett.

Ich hörte wie Tobias spät in der Nacht nach Hause kam, sich das Abendessen aus dem Kühlschrank holte und es aufwärmte. Dann schlief ich wieder ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Tage vergingen schleppend, wenigstens hatte ich ab und zu Zeit im Meer schwimmen zu gehen. Alle paar Tage war wieder eine Sitzung.  
Dann kam mein 23. Geburtstag. An diesem Tag, dem 5.5., war ausnahmsweise mal keine Versammlung und so konnte ich mit Andy, die sich als einzige an meinen Geburtstag erinnert hatte, zum Strand und danach was trinken gehen.  
Wir gingen zum Strand, dort gingen wir schwimmen, sonnten uns und flirteten ein wenig mit dem heißen Bademeister. Danach gingen wir zu mir nach Hause, zogen uns schöne Klamotten an und gingen in den beliebten Club "la concha".  
Der Türsteher des Clubs war ein Cousin von Andy, deshalb musste wir auch nicht lange warten, sondern konnten einfach durchgehen. Wir hatten sogar Zugang zum VIP-Bereich, in dem man manchmal auch den ein oder anderen Star sah. Heute jedoch kannten wir keinen, der sich im VIP-Bereich aufhielt.  
Wir holten uns beide einen Margarita, tranken ein bisschen und suchten uns beide einen heißen Typen. Mit denen tanzten wir eng. Als Toni, so hieß er, mir zu aufdringlich wurde, ging ich und holte mir noch einen Drink.  
Kurze Zeit später setzte sich auch Andy zu mir und bestellte sich auch einen Drink. Dann flirteten wir noch ein bisschen mit dem Barkeeper, der uns noch ein paar Drinks spendierte.  
Anschließend gingen wir nach Hause. Zum Glück waren wir noch nicht ganz dicht, so dass wir gerade noch so aufrecht stehen konnten.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem starken Kater auf. Ich sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es schon 13 Uhr war. Danach aß ich eine Kleinigkeit und las ein wenig in meinem Lieblingsbuch.  
Tobias war zum Glück nicht zu Hause, so hatte ich meine Ruhe und konnte meinen Kater auskurieren.  
Als er am Abend nach Hause kam, fand er mich auf meinem Bett sitzend, wo ich ein Buch las. "Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte er wissen. "Ich war gestern im "la concha" und hatte einen starken Kater", meinte ich. "Wieso warst du im "la concha"?", wollte Tobias wissen.  
"Ich hatte Geburtstag", sagte ich. Tobias guckte mich erschrocken an und rief:"Oh sh**, den hab ich ja völlig vergessen!" "Schon okay", winkte ich ab."Tut mir echt total leid", setzte er nochmal nach und sah mich zerknirscht an. "Kein Problem!", meinte ich, halb genervt, halb belustigt."Ich koch für dich", meinte er und sah dabei so aus als ob er eine weltbewegende Idee gehabt hätte. Ich lächelte und umarmte ihn.  
Dann ging er in die Küche und ich hörte wie er anfing in der Küche herumzukramen. Nach 1 1/2 Stunden rief er:"Fertig!" Ich ging in die Küche und sah, dass das was er gekocht hatte wirklich gut aussah. Er deckte schnell den Tisch und servierte das Steak. Dann setzten wir uns an den Tisch und ich aß ein Stückchen meines Steaks. Er hatte wirklich gut gekocht, das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zu getraut. "Lecker!", meinte ich. Tobias grinste selbstbewusst.  
Nach dem Essen räumte er sogar den Tisch ab und spülte das Geschirr. Anschließend ging er zum Fernseher, schaltete ihn an und guckte mit mir meinen Lieblingsfilm,"Selbst ist die Braut". Er hasste diesen Film, besonders hasste er es, dass ich den Film recht oft in verschiedenen Sprachen sah um meine Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern.  
Wenn ich den Film auf Spanisch oder Englisch guckte, kam er ab und zu vorbei und guckte ein paar Minuten mit. Wenn ich ihn jedoch in irgendeiner anderen Sprache sah, kam er selten zu mir. Er hasste es, wenn er etwas nicht verstand, doch er war zu faul um weitere Sprachen zu lernen. Ich hatte schon oft versucht, ihn dazu zu überreden, doch er gab nicht nach.  
Nach dem Film ging ich ins Bett und schlief auch recht schnell ein.


End file.
